White Hole
'' "Keep away from young miss Styles, ''Unless you're tired of living, ''She's more savage than the wilds ''She's mean and unforgiving, ''Laugh at her and you're undone, ''But in some dreadful fashion, ''Vengeance, she considers fun, ''And plans it with a passion, ''Time will not erase or blot, ''A plot that she has brewing, ''It's when you think that she's forgot, ''She'll conjure your undoing, ''Bolted doors and windows barred, ''Guard dogs prowling in the yard, ''Won't protect you from the trials ''Nothing will, from young Miss Styles." A slightly altered version of the poem Pumpkinhead, by Ed Justin. Real Name: Rebecalnatrac Styilnifanalan Known Aliases Rebecca Styles First Episode/DC Appearance None; original character. First Story Appearance Flashing Lights and Sounds Weapons Mace, shield generator, acid launcher, spine-gun. Powers Exceptional super strength (Level 70 - 264 tons), Blunt and Blade endurance, all other powers natural to a Blacktrinian. Current Status Supposedly dead, but rumored to be alive. History (File Entry #1393, Entrant Robin: The following information's accuracy is debatable. All we know about Rebecca Styles, aka The White Hole, was 'salvaged' from the archives on Blacktrinia Prime, the central planet of the empire, by various sources. However, the only perfectly reliable source is Nigel, and he only has so much information: others have filled the rest of the holes, with said information acquired by hook or by crook. We can only assume they are speaking the relative truth, but word of mouth is notoriously unreliable, and what papers we do have themselves seem near archaic. Almost impossible to see how some of these files could be considered to be true. I have earmarked this file as questionable but at least somewhat accurate.) Rebecca Styles (earth approximation, used for convience) was born on an unspecified day in the year 500 ANE (After the New Empire, roughly 500 AD in human terms). Born in the impoverished part of the prime planet, Rebecca Styles was introduced into an abusive family, with an ex-Colonel for a father who was dishonourably discharged and became a drunk on imported alcohols, while her mother was a drug addict, also on narcotics of another land. The two of them attempted to work for a modest wage, but what they didn't spend on their respective addictions went to the bailiffs and the tradesmen. A quiet child at first, Styles suffered the abuse up until she herself started out on the road to success and brought home an award or reward (the translation here is sketchy-Robin). The award is unspecified; however her father one day had decided to take said prize from her, obviously meaning it was something of great value. While he attempted to wrestle the prize from her hands, he taunted her that she was old enough to work for her mother as a 'controlled' dealer or a 'lady of the evening'. Styles, to say the least, seemed to snap. Exactly what happened to Styles was unknown, but reports indicated that the child dragged her parent's bodies through the streets, leaving bits of them behind before throwing what was left in to the sea with a sickening howl, as though the young Styles didn't know if she should laugh, cry or breathe. Taking the head of her father, in a strangely fitting attempt at her own personal freedom, she took it down to the 'support' offices for troubled families and declared that she was being abused by the man who used to own the head. The empire took one look and saw a dam of raw wrath boiling behind those eyes, a wrath that they could use, and rather than punish her, they praised her and took her to military school. She swiftly started to excel in combat classes, being the most violent and dangerous of any individual. Indeed, she was so aggressive that she soon became uncontrollable, and while she was not the best or brightest student in the class she was one of the most powerful and the one with the most potential. But she was nearly impossible to rein in. At least until The White Hole, the very first one, a woman whose name has been lost to history, came to the school one day and found Styles taking apart her class in a fit of rage and unbridled emotional outlet. In two simple moves, the White Hole disabled Rebecca and had her ready for a killing blow. (Though it must be noted that according to records the original White Hole was a hero, as wondrous and spectacular in skill as she was magnanimous in her lifestyle. Everyone in the Empire looked up to her; she was the creature even her enemies respected. Another note to make is that no one had ever seen her face with the exception of a rare few, who refused to take a picture of it using their 'high-tech Perceptors', or cameras to you and I. She wore a mask of white, black eyes GLOWING somehow from the slits in the mask This is only pointed out specifically due to some theories that the first White Hole may not have been Blacktrinian herself, but if that is the case there is no theory on what she REALLY was - Robin). She did not kill her though: Personal guard of the emperor himself, she saw Styles as clay to be moulded rather than a brick to be broken or controlled. Taking Styles under her wing, she taught her combat, law, how to judge and guess and how to react without thinking in the correct way, or 'Ransh' as the skill is called on Blacktrinia. Styles followed her master around, learning all she could from her. The White Hole quickly realized Styles was beyond a recruit with great potential: Rebecca was the next stage in Blacktrinian evolution. Her power, toughness and innate powers far exceeded the garden variety Blacktrinians. Styles slowly started to become a softer being and even found time in her learning to love, and perhaps even fulfil the 'duty' of all adult Blacktrinians; Procreate. (At this point we have to conjecture, but we have to assume the conjecture is relevant as we are judging it on medical records of the time as well as combining it with other files from the archives - Robin). It would appear that sometime during her relationship with this man, who it has been noted has passed away (One Alfred Willum, English approximation, of the Western planes of Blacktrinia Prime), Styles had learned that she could not fulfil her obligations and could not bear children due to non-specific ovarian failure, also known as the Irony of the Elders. This not only destroyed her relationship but also her general outlook on life, and seeing as the White Hole she served under had just had her 6th child she became insanely jealous of her mentor's station, popularity and family. The need to be praised made a curious loop in her mind that forced her to kill her mentor in an assassination rather than an out and out battle. In the second winter of 542 ANE the White Hole was killed due to a poisoned stab wound to the back which infected her kidneys, intestinal organs and later her stomach and reproductive organs before a painful death. Taking on the title of the White Hole and taking over the 'White Hole teams', Styles moulded all new White Holes in her own warped image rather than her old teacher, the first White Hole, whom had been loved by so many. However, the same flaws within Styles' viewpoint and mind were passed down to her trainees, creating a lot of bloodthirsty berserkers rather then elite combat soldiers, as liable to kill each other or their allies as the enemy. Indeed, Styles almost seemed to encourage that kind of thinking, almost for her own personal amusement. Faced with this threat from their own ranks, something that even the Blacktrinian generals feared, they came up with a plan. Details of this plan are rather sketchy (a lot of the files needed were not gathered - Robin), but from the evidence in 1201 ANE she was taken to a planet just outside the Empire's reach and left there to be mauled by her foes. It would seem however she not only survived but spent a decade literally wiping out the entire population of that planet in a systematic execution system. In 1212 ANE she was retrieved from the planet, given a commendation and her next task before she was dumped on a planet known for its quicksand. All we know is that the transport came back with a box rather than a person. (This part of the text is considered to be false, as from what we have gathered, the White Hole couldn't have died. We have decided to put this down to myth to try and add to the already tyrannical legend that is the White Hole's life - Robin) Mention of her battles throughout the ages have been recorded through history telling and weaving a tale of mercenary like action, totalitarian behaviour and a lust for power, however upon landing on earth to kill the Blacktrinian Nigel Hastings, aka the earth hero Scalpel, she was confronted by the Titans and in a fight that lasted a day, was finally bested and killed. However, the victory was hollow, for not only did she help instil a fear of Blacktrinians into the Earth populous and slaughter the entire staff of the Daily Farcry newspaper, she also helped speed up the death of Starfire's unborn child. Rebecca Styles was and forever will be one of the most dangerous villains the Titans would ever come across. A super Blacktrinian in many ways, however when she faced the Titans she seemed to be weaker and more vulnerable than the tales. Was she getting old? Or did something happen before she arrived? Either way she was likened to the child of Tempest himself and the unsubstantiated rumour that she still lives, while completely false, seems to be rather disconcerting for everyone. This is all we know, and even then I could be false. -Robin >Code input: File warning: 8. >Log all viewers of this page. >Search_and_Destroy protocol initiated. >Return_of_Lu_Bu protocol initiated. Shutting down log. (Legend Maker's Note: If one goes by Crisis Point, the White Hole did live...but it seems that something had happened to her. Details are uncertain, but from what we have gathered, it had indicated that change, and redemption, can come from the most unexpected places.)